


Too Hot to Handle

by lucky7girl



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky7girl/pseuds/lucky7girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has been pinning after Zacky throughout the whole Warped Tour. He gets a surprise after an especially hot tour date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot to Handle

Dripping with sweat from the August heat, Frank limped from the stage through the smoke and the noise; one thing on his mind. Well, two, actually. Make that three. A drink, a smoke, and a cool shower. The crowd was a haze, and his senses were dulled by the music from his own guitar, as well as from his band-mates' instruments and from Gerard's loud gravely voice, which was shot from hours of screaming the lyrics of their songs to the crowd of bodies, that seems to Frank to be one large entity. The day had been the hottest of the 2010 Warped tour; taking with it one poor soul who actually had expired from heat exhaustion, and the temperature had Frank seeing double as he hurried past the other guys, now feeling the urge to vomit.

Out past the gates, the urge to throw-up had ceased and Frank grabbed a bottle of water from an attendent and chugged the whole thing in one gulp. He quickly lit up a cigarette and looked for a place to put up his portable shower contraption, out of site from the scene of onlookers and member of other bands. He decided on a tree off to the north of the grandstand in an area reserved only for band members and their crew, and Frank thought the branches would provide the needed privacy, as he was not about to get on the bus and be blasted by stale, hot water from the bus's shower. No, this would do, Frank thought to himself as he finished his smoke and went about hooking up the portable shower system. Frank stripped off his shirt and jeans, having already shed his shoes and socks near the base of the tree. He left on his boxers, just in case, and opened his bag to find his soap and shampoo. Frank didn't care that the other guys in the band went for days, even weeks without showering, he was going to be clean. Just the thought of how Ray's hair must smell right now made him gag on his own spit. Frank shook a dime-sized amount of shampoo into his palm and went to work lathering it into his soft brown hair, and it was then that he looked over toward what he thought had been an abandoned picnic table and saw the bright red cherry of a cigarette burning in the darkness.

"Don't stop," Frank heard a voice say.

A part of Frank was terrified, but another part of him knew he would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Who's there?" Frank's voice cracked as the word left his shaking lips.

"It's just me, Frankie," the voice said.

Frank's heart skipped a beat. It was Zacky. And he was watching Frank shower. Frank swallowed the lump in his throat.

The tour had been torture for Frank. All those nights watching Zacky on stage; longing to play right beside him. Frank had memorized all A7X's songs and sometimes he fantisized that he actually was Zacky. But mostly he fanticized about touching Zacky's pale skin and running his hands through Zacky's soft hair...

Frank had found it very hard to concentrate on his own songs during the tour, which accounted for much more horseplay than actual guitar play from the the rhythum guitarist.

Frank's thoughts returned to the present as he realized this was his chance to put on a show for the other rhythum guitarist and he began to soap himself up from head to toe, slowly massaging his whole body while Zacky watched from a distance.

"Mmmmmm," Frank heard Zacky mumble from beyond the tree and Frank kicked it up a notch and began rubbing the soap on his chest, paying close attention to his nipples. Frank heard leaves crumble near him and his heart began to race. Suddenly, he felt a hand reach out and take the soap from him and Frank let out a sigh as Zacky held the soap under the running water and began washing Frank's back. God, this was more than Frank ever dreamed of. All the times he imagined them together held nothing in comparison to this moment in the dark under the tree.

"Shower with me," Frank said, breathlessly, but immediately he thought the words sounded so stupid.  
Zacky said nothing, but began to shed his clothing to join Frank for a wash. The two shared the soap and washed each other clean, finishing just as the last of the water rinsed the suds from their wet bodies. As the last drop tumbled onto Frank's nose, Zacky surprised him with a hard kiss

 

Frank gasped as Zacky placed his hands on his waist to steady him.   
"Shhh," Zacky said. "We don't want to attract any attention."  
Frank knew he was right but every inch of Frank's being wanted to scream out Zacky's name as Zacky's soft touches set Frank's nerve endings on fire. Frank began to calm down and breathe out of his nose as Zacky's tongue explored every inch of his mouth. Frank shuddered as Zacky's mouth eased down to the corner of his lips and onto his neck.   
"Fuck," Frank breathed as Zacky bit the sensitive skin near Frank's collarbone. Zacky's calm smooth manner had Frank would up so tight he was sure he would explode right there and make an idiot of himself. He tried to concentrate on returning the affection as he wrapped his right hand around Zacky's neck and tugged in his hair just a little.   
"Mmmm," Zacky smiled as Frank wrapped his other arm tightly around Zacky's waist. "You're getting the hang of it."  
Frank laughed nervously. Although Frank was far from inexperienced, being with Zacky like this made him feel like a damned teenaged virgin.   
Zacky pulled Frank closer so that their bodies were pressed up against each other and Frank could feel Zacky's hardness against his hip. Frank gently grabbed Zacky's ass with both hands and started to grind into him. God, Frank had wanted Zacky for so long, his body ached for his touch and Frank cried out as Zacky reached for his hard cock and began stroking him slowly at first and then slightly faster, rubbing his thumb over Frank's seeping slit. Frank couldn't help moaning so Zacky pressed his lips against Frank's to muffle the hot sounds that we're coming from his mouth.   
Zacky broke their kiss to ask Frank if he had a blanket by chance and Frank pointed to his bag. Zacky bent over to retrieve the blanket and set to work spreading it over a dusty, grassless spot beneath the tree. Slowly he coaxed Frank to lie down in his back as Zacky positioned his body on top. Frank moaned as he felt Zacky's weight above him and he tried hard to relax while Zacky began to explore Frank's body with his tongue. Zacky clasped his hands in Franks and rested them above Frank's head, giving Frank the feeling that he was at Zacky's mercy for the pleasure he was receiving. He'd beg if he had to; he wanted Zacky inside of him.   
"Zacky kissed his way up from Frank's waist to his mouth and then to his right ear where he whispered softly, "Can I fuck you, Frankie?"  
"Oh God, please, Zacky!" Frank blurted out and then he immediately wished he'd sounded less desperate.   
Zacky smiled down at Frank, amused by his enthusiasm.   
"Have you ever..." Zacky started, but Frank was already nodding his reply.   
"Been awhile, though," Frank laughed nervously. "Go easy on me." Zacky had no plans to be easy with him, though. ;)  
Zacky placed two fingers into his own mouth and when they were saturated with his saliva, he too the out and put them into Frank's mouth. Frank thought they tasted like sweat and tobacco. He rolled his tongue around Zacky's fingers like they we're lollipops and when Zacky thought they were wet enough, he used his pinky to pull down Frank's boxers and inserted one finger into Frank's hole.   
Frank nearly screamed when Zacky hit his prostate and Zacky used his other hand to cover Frank's mouth, muffling his cries of pleasure.   
"You have to be quiet if this is going to happen, Frankie," Zacky purred into Frank's ear. "We simply cannot be found out."   
Frank nodded in agreement and Zacky added another finger inside of Frank while Frank bit his lip to keep from crying out. Frank knew he wouldn't last, as Zacky gently rubbed his sweet spot. Frank's cock was red and seeping as Zacky used his other hand to massage Frank's thighs. Slowly Zacky moved his hand up to grasp Frank's dick at the base, and that was it for Frank. His fears were realized as he felt the heat start to build and the pressure became unbearable. He came with a loud groan, spilling all over Zacky's hand as he jerked him off, running his thumb over Frank's slit over and over again.   
"Someone was sure horney tonight," Zacky said with a laugh, trying not to embarrass Frank.   
Frank was still breathing raggedly as Zacky eased out of his own pants and began to spread Frank's thighs apart.   
Frank squeezed his eyes shut as Zacky lined himself up with Frank's hole and pushed into him, stopping just inside to give Frank a moment to adjust. Frank groaned as the pain gave way to a wonderful full feeling.   
"I'm okay," Frank sighed and Zacky pushed farther into him, brushing his prostate in the process. Frank had never felt this good before. He raised his hips to meet Zacky's and soon they had a delicious rhythm going; it was if they'd been fucking each other forever.   
Soon Frank reached around Zacky and grabbed his ass and pulled him into him with such unexpected force, that Zacky let out a load groan and exploded inside of Frank with such force, Frank nearly lost his breath. Zacky thrust into him, making muffled moaning sounds as he enjoyed every last bit of his orgasm. Frank could feel Zacky's cum dripping out of his asshole as Zacky slowly pulled out of him and positioned himself in his back next to Frank. Both were breathless and they lie still for what seemed like hours.   
"That was amazing," Frank panted, finally breaking the awkward silence.   
"Yeah," Zacky panted back smiling up at the tree above him.   
"We only have one problem now, Zacky," Frank said.   
"What?" Zacky asked a little worried.   
"We're dirty again and we're all out of water," Frank said, exasperated.   
"Dirty's good," Zacky said, smiling at Frank.   
"Yeah. Dirty's good."


End file.
